Realization
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy. Erestor/Glorfindel, Erestor/OC. Sequel to Tolerance. Warnings: Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: G this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

Erestor sat upon a crumbling wall situated underneath a large and shady cottonwood tree trying to escape the heat of the day. A basket filled with food sat next to him, and in his hands he held a book that he was avidly reading. He was dressed in a loose, white flowing shirt with ties at the cuffs and neck. The ties at the neck were undone, and the 'V' in the shirt gaped open to expose his chest. His leggings were a soft brown and they hugged his body all the way down to his bare feet. A pair of sandals rested on the ground beneath him.

In the field in front of him a large class of warriors was being put through their paces by their commander, Glorfindel. There were warriors of all types, from new to experienced running around the field and performing exercises of various types and sparing under the watchful eyes of their mentors. Erestor would look up every so often to watch Glorfindel, who was his "betrothed" as it were. Glorfindel would occasionally catch Erestor's eye and smile. Erestor would smile back and return to his book, waiting for Glorfindel's break so they could have lunch.

For two months now they had been "together," and it had become something of a ritual for them to share whatever meals they could. Both of them were busy, Erestor with studies and Glorfindel with his duties as Seneschal and head of the Imladris forces. Today was a rather easy day for both of them. Erestor had only light reading that did not require the prolific taking of notes or quiet of the inner sanctum of the library. The books beside him were happily devoured as Erestor appreciated the rare chance to be outside.

Glorfindel was doing some light training with his troops. It was a voluntary workshop day, or, as the soldiers put it, voluntary let-the-supervisors-beat-me-into-the-ground-and-hope-to-learn-something day. It was rather funny, watching the youths and low-ranking officers sparing with those much farther up the skill ladder. Truthfully, they did learn a lot. It was a chance to work with different teachers, highly skilled and renowned teachers, and, despite the chagrined pain of falling over one's self when tripped by one's own sword, it was an amazing learning opportunity.

Erestor smiled as Glorfindel stepped in to correct the stance of a set of younger sparing partners. He really was a good teacher, Erestor had learned, and at more than just sword work. Ever since the day of the ball, Erestor and Glorfindel had lived in the same apartment together. Glorfindel helped Erestor gain confidence in who he was and who he was growing into. They had exchanged many stories and anecdotes with one another and each passing day saw them fall deeper and deeper in love. Erestor thought that it would be easy for anyone to fall on love with the admirable warrior, and Glorfindel thought the same for Erestor. They marveled that they had found each other at all, considering how few elves shared their sexual preferences.

Erestor looked up from his book as he heard a weary shuffle approaching, hoping it was Glorfindel. His eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his book as he saw who was seating himself in the grass under the tree. It was one of the boys, the ring leader actually, of the group that had harassed Erestor for most of his life about his sexual orientation. The other young elf, Corchvorn, released a tired sigh as he flopped down, and groaned in a pained way as he lay back.

Erestor tried to ignore him, but Corchvorn kept making noises that indicated that he must be in pain, and quite a bit at that. After a few minutes of listening to the other elf, Erestor sighed and put down his book to regard the prone figure below him. "Are…you alright?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of his welcome.

The elf on the grass didn't move, but he did cease his moaning. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You're sure?" asked Erestor one more time before he started on his book again.

"I'm fine," Corchvorn repeated as he tried to turn onto his side. He released a short, sharp cry as he stopped in mid-turn and fell onto his back again. Erestor raised an eyebrow and simply observed as Corchvorn tried several more times to rise and failed each time. Eventually, the other elf stopped trying to move and instead cocked his head to regard Erestor sitting on the wall. "I…I hurt my back," he confessed reluctantly. "I thought that lying down would help, but now it hurts so bad…" he looked away from Erestor. "I…I…I can't stand up."

Erestor pondered his situation. He was suspicious of Corchvorn's motives; namely Erestor wondered if this could be an elaborate plot to pull some kind of cruel joke on him. However, it wouldn't be prudent for Corchvorn and his gang to do such a thing. It would just lead them into Glorfindel's bad graces again. Erestor looked around for any signs of accomplices and found none. He pushed himself off the wall and landed lightly beside the incapacitated elf. "Well," said Erestor, "I can't carry you, but I could probably help you stand up. If I get you standing, do you think you can walk to the healing halls?"

"Maybe."

Erestor sighed. Corchvorn would be _so_ much help, he could tell already. "Just work with me then," Erestor sighed in defeat as he sized up the much larger elf. After much grunting and a near collapse the dark-haired elf finally had the larger boy standing. Corchvorn leaned against the wall, breathing heavily through the pain.

"Can you make it to the healing halls now?" Erestor asked.

The other elf regarded Erestor with pain-filled eyes which then lowered in embarrassment. "No," was the quiet reply.

Erestor looked around for Glorfindel, and caught the bright flash of sun off golden hair not far away. "Just wait here a second. I'll be right back." Erestor took off across the field at a sprint, not noticing as other elves stopped to watch him. Glorfindel gave his betrothed an odd look as the slender elf pulled up in front of him.

"Yes?" the warrior coaxed of the slightly panting boy in front of him. The blond couldn't help but smile at Erestor's beautiful face with it's delicate blush of exertion. It had been no little jaunt across the field, and Glorfindel was internally pleased at the duration and endurance of Erestor's sprint. He was nothing, if not a commander after all. Such things were not only noticed, but greatly appreciated.

Erestor cleared his throat and blushed a little deeper in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry to interrupt," he said, soft voiced, "but Corchvorn hurt his back and needs help to the healing wing. I'll be back in a little while so we can have lunch, if that's alright?"

Glorfindel nodded and leaned down with a smile to kiss Erestor's cheek. Erestor smiled shyly and kissed Glorfindel back before he turned and took off across the field again.

Glorfindel's second in command watched the darkling speed across the grass. He cleared his throat and turned to Glorfindel with a light of amusement sparkling in his eyes. "If I wasn't inclined towards the fairer sex…and married…I'd be in serious contemplation of that little beauty. Actually, I think I'd be making a considerable attempt anyway if I didn't think you'd beat me to a pulp."

Glorfindel smirked as he heard mutters of consensus throughout the crowd. "All of you, stop ogling my betrothed."

"We're only appreciating the aesthetical appeal of the boy, Glorfindel," the other warrior responded. "He's in a class all his own. A beauty created by the Valar, much like the Lady Celebrían, may the Valar keep her." Many of them bowed their heads at the remembrance of Lord Elrond's late wife. Lady Celebrían had arguably been one of the most beautiful elven ladies of all time, taking after her mother Galadriel. Those who remembered her soft gaze and gentle nature still missed her light among them. Those who tried to rescue her from the orcs mourned being too late to save her.

"Valar keep her," Glorfindel responded quietly.

Silently, the other warriors went back to sparring and Glorfindel watched contentedly with his second at his side.

"You think the boy is safe with Corchvorn?" his friend wondered.

Glorfindel smiled confidently. "I've been teaching Erestor a few things about self defense. He could hold his own long enough to call for help. And anyway…" here he smiled rather deviously. "I assigned Corchvorn's sparing partner today. I specifically instructed him to, 'Teach him a thing or two.'"

"You sly bastard," the other elf laughed. "I'm sure you also instructed him to be at least a little careful?"

"Of course," Glorfindel scoffed. "It wouldn't do to seriously harm the boy, after all. A few judicious lessons in humility are, I believe, complete necessary."

A shake of a head. "That boy always was worst than the rest. Talking back, arrogant, snide."

The golden warrior snorted. "Don't I know it. I honestly wasn't surprised when I saw him bullying Erestor. I'd wondered when I'd catch him doing something of that nature."

"His father is no different," the other elf confided. "He's a lower ranking guard. I've trained him a few times when I've rotated through their battalion on the teaching circuit. He's always rather unpleasant. Feels that he _already knows_ everything, that I have nothing to offer him. I'll admit, the man's a good warrior, however I dislike his attitude. He's just a babe, never even seen real action. Border patrols and a few orcs. I've been through _war_, and I'm wise enough to know that one can _ever_ know everything."

"I have to say that I'm glad I've never worked with the man, and I could almost feel sorry for the boy."

His friend nodded. "Can't be easy, living with someone like that."

"Indeed," Glorfindel agreed. "I understand now where he's learned that attitude of his. Arrogance is highly contagious."

"As is bigotry."

Glorfindel looked askance at his friend. "You know, I never did hear a peep out of you after I declared Erestor my betrothed. You can't tell me that you took the news without a blink."

The other elf laughed and shouted a censure to the group of boys showing the beginning of a playful melee than a sparing session before replying. "Oh, I blinked. I believe I blinked and said something along the lines of, 'What in Mordor?'"

"Blindsided you, eh?"

"Horribly. But believe me when I say I was happy for you. I'm _still_ happy for you. I always wondered when you'd finally settle down with someone. I just didn't expect you to be a cradle-robber," he wagged his eyebrows and smirked teasingly.

Glorfindel shoved the other elf's shoulder, sending him stumbling a couple of steps while laughing at Glorfindel's subtle blush. "You know I would never take advantage of one so young."

"Indeed, my friend. I just enjoy needling you sometimes. It's not often I can tease you about anything." He straightened himself out and dusted non-existent dirt from his uniform. "Truly though, the boy is awfully young. Not even at his majority yet. What do you plan on doing with him?"

"I'm going to let him make his own choices. He needs some time to figure out who he is. While he does that…I'm going to court him."

"Who could resist the full magnitude of you charm when it is heaped upon them? The boy is so starry-eyed it's a wonder the moon doesn't mistake him for the night sky. Everyone can tell he's head over heels for you, my friend. I don't think he would choose anyone _but_ you."

Glorfindel sighed, but a small, happy smile graced his lips. "Be that as it may, I still want to make sure I'm not backing him into a corner. I want him to have the freedom to choose."

"I'm sure that as long as you are involved, it won't be much of a decision."

"I can only hope, my friend. I can only hope."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

"Just a few more steps and we'll be there," Erestor said with a grunt of effort. He wasn't a big elf by any means, and the injured boy he was helping along was quite a bit larger. Corchvorn, his former nemesis, wasn't quite fully grown yet; still slightly gangly and awkward but showing the signs of becoming a rather intimidating specimen.

With a last effort, Erestor heaved Corchvorn onto a cot in the main ward. Corchvorn moaned pitifully and lowered himself into a reclined position. "Thank you," the young warrior breathed painfully.

"Yes, well, I still need to let a healer know you're here. I'll be right back," with that, Erestor started searching the seemingly empty healing wing. It was a rather quiet day, most of the healers off duty or running other errands. The darkling finally found an apprentice dutifully cataloging a table-full of herbs. "Hello?" Erestor called.

The young elf startled for a moment before turning to Erestor with a stabilizing sigh. "Goodness you frightened me. Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry, but um…I helped one of the guard trainees here. He's hurt his back. Can you help…?"

"Of course!" the apprentice said brightly. He sat his board with its inventory list on the table and followed Erestor into the main ward.

The apprentice gazed down at the boy laying in misery on the bed. "This looks to be promising. I thought my day was going to be _boring_." The healer's grin was positively ecstatic.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Corchvorn groaned.

"Probably not," the healer said gaily.

Erestor smiled a little wickedly before clearing his throat. "Well…I'm going to get back to the training fields. I…hope you feel better soon." His tone was still unsure, but it held a hint of teasing.

Corchvorn looked very embarrassed and very ashamed of his weakness. He cleared his throat and said very quietly, "Thank you."

Erestor nodded and turned to leave, but an urgent, "Wait!" made him stop and turn back to the bed. Corchvorn blushed a very deep red and said, "Really. Thank you, Erestor." Erestor smiled bemusedly and nodded again before exiting to find Glorfindel.

*******************

The training fields were still busy when Erestor returned, but many of the trainees had broken away to eat the mid-day meal. Glorfindel was standing under the tree Erestor had been sitting under earlier. The blanket Erestor had packed with the basket of food was spread neatly on the ground. The basket was open and waiting. Erestor ran the last few yards and threw himself into Glorfindel's strong arms.

Glorfindel laughed softly and gently kissed Erestor's smiling lips. Erestor kissed back, eager and pliant. The darkling loved the way Glorfindel's warm, solid lips pressed against his. Loved the way he smelled, like male and steel and leather.

To Glorfindel, Erestor scented of parchment and fragrant candles. It was calming, reminding him of soft evenings by the fire and warm, sun-filled libraries.

Gently releasing the smaller elf, Glorfindel sighed in contentment and brushed wayward strands of hair from Erestor's forehead. "Why don't we eat this fine meal you've brought?"

Erestor chuckled and flopped down on the blanket. "It's just sandwiches."

"And I'm sure you make a fine sandwich," Glorfindel replied as he followed suit and lowered himself to the ground. He pulled the basket towards himself to pull out the offerings. He doled out the napkin-wrapped sandwiches and placed the bowl filled of vegetables between them.

Erestor took a bite of his sandwich and then brushed the crumbs of bread from his mouth. The dark elf looked up as he heard calls in the distance, and he waved when he saw it was a group of soldiers greeting them as they passed through the field. Glorfindel waved also with his hand containing the sandwich.

"Things have changed," stated Erestor.

Glorfindel paused in the middle of a bit and regarded Erestor softly. "How is that, lovely one?"

Erestor blushed at the compliment and said, "It's just that…well, it seems like everyone is so much nicer since…well, since we moved in together after the ball. Everyone smiles at me. They no longer treat me like I'm infected with some kind of human plague. Things have changed. I often wonder if it's just because it's you I'm with. If it had been anyone else…"

Glorfindel smiled wryly. "That would be part of it, I imagine. People respect me, and I'm sure many of them fear me. They wouldn't dare say or do anything against me or you. However, I'm sure part of it is also that you've changed your life."

Erestor's brow furrowed in thought. "Say again?"

Glorfindel shifted so he was leaning against the crumbling wall that Erestor had been seated on earlier. "Since the night of the ball you have surrounded yourself with different kinds of people, Erestor. You now associate with people that have known me for centuries, or even millennia. They are my friends and comrades. Never have they treated me differently, despite my personal life. They are a different kind of people than those you are used to being around. By associating yourself with me, you are proving to them that you are also worthy of their friendship, and, in turn, their respect. You no longer see the younger elves, as they mostly avoid me at all costs unless it is unavoidable. And, well, since we have moved in together we have been nigh inseparable." He grinned happily. "Therefore, you do not have to deal with them. You also don't have to bear the hostilities of your parents: another reason that things seem to have changed so much. By surrounding yourself with a different type of people, you have created a much better environment for yourself to live in. Be assured that there are still many here in Imladris that do not care for our liaison. Actually, there are many that probably despise us for what we are."

Erestor frowned and looked down to pick at one of the billowing sleeves of his shirt.

"Don't look so sad, sweet one. Why should you care how the other part of the population views your sexual preferences? Since when was it their business whom you were attracted to? If they are tied up by something so inane as that then they are of no use to you. A real elf looks past such silly things as someone's sexual preference. A true elf looks at the heart, the soul of another elf to judge them. Those that do otherwise are not worth your time or worry. You are a wonderful, sweet elf. My friends, and now others, are beginning to realize that. And, if I might say, it's about time."

Erestor smiled shyly, looking up at Glorfindel through a veil of black hair. Glorfindel smiled back encouragingly and ate the last bite of his food.

"Be proud of who you are, little one," Glorfindel said as he finished. "You are…more than anyone could ever ask for." Glorfindel leaned forward and cupped Erestor's head in his hand, tilting his head upward to lock eyes with the younger elf. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Erestor smiled in a way that said he didn't really believe the elder elf.

Glorfindel shook his head and said, "It is true, little raven. The light of your spirit shines right through your very skin. Its pure, taintless essence ensnares me with its allure." The warrior leaned closer.

The darkling closed his eyes, his breath coming fast.

Glorfindel halted his forward movement when his lips nearly touched Erestor's. "You make me ache. My soul cries for yours. It yearns to know the touch of your innocence upon it."

Erestor's breath shuddered out softly.

"My body," here Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the smaller elf, "My body aches as well. It throbs at the thought of your lips touching mine. It thrills at the whisper of your hand upon mine. My core tightens with need when I feel your body against mine."

Erestor's eyes fluttered open to gaze deeply into Glorfindel's lust darkened irises. The young elf's body shook very slightly, his breath shuddered. The golden elf tightened his embrace of the Erestor until they were flush together. He closed the fraction of an inch between their lips, kissing the trembling elf in his arms. Erestor's young and very eager body responded beautifully to the kiss. The young, plump lips under Glorfindel's opened to his gently probing. Erestor moaned softly as a clever tongue invaded his mouth. Slowly, he sucked on the slick muscle. They'd kissed a few times before, always in a nearly chaste manner. This, however, was the most sensual, deliberate exchange they'd experienced.

They stayed locked together for several moments, neither wanting to separate from the other. Finally, when they heard a large crowd coming closer they parted, albeit reluctantly.

"It seems my warriors are back from their lunch break," Glorfindel said softly.

Erestor sighed disappointedly and pulled back from Glorfindel's embrace. "This was nice," he said dreamily.

"Remember what I told you," Glorfindel said in way of parting when he stood to join the group that was once again warming up in the field.

Erestor smiled and replied, "I will. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

The warrior smiled back before trotting across the sparring field.

* * *

Corchvorn groaned with pain as the healer moved him this way and that. "You're sure you know what you're doing? OUCH!"

The healer heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I might be an apprentice, but this is very much a specialty of mine."

The young warrior groaned, face buried in the mattress. His shirt lay discarded on the bedside table. The healer was standing on one side of the bed, bend over and poking and prodding with extreme prejudice. "What specialty? Torture?"

"Alignment," was the succinct answer before he jerked harshly at Corchvorn's back.

"HOLY-" Corchvorn squealed as he back cracked loud enough to ring in his ears. Suddenly, the pain was gone, replaced with a lingering tenderness and profound relief. "Oh…yes," he sighed with sincerity.

"Ha," the apprentice said with victory. "You're vertebrae were out of position and pressing on your nerves. I'm assuming you've strained some muscles, so don't assume you're completely healed. Light training only for the next few weeks. If you feel any pain, come back and we'll look at it again. If something hurts, don't do it."

"Sounds easy enough," Corchvorn muttered. He felt relaxed and rather exhausted now that the pain was gone.

"I'm going to rub some oil that contains a mild muscle relaxant into the muscles. I don't want you moving from this spot for several hours. Everything needs to rest for awhile or you'll just end up in the same predicament." The healer gently started massaging the youth's back, his expression thoughtful. "The boy who brought you in earlier…you know him?"

Corchvorn was quiet for a moment, not really sure how to respond. He felt that saying he'd beat the kid up on more than one occasion wouldn't cut it. He settled with, "Not really."

The healer sighed, and his tone took on a rather gossiping tone. "He's Lord Glorfindel's betrothed. Can you _believe_ it? I _never_ would have thought the good Seneschal to be sly, you know what I mean?" Without waiting for Corchvorn to respond, the apprentice continued. "I mean, _really_? He's the least likely candidate _I've_ ever seen for those preferences."

Corchvorn made a noncommittal sound, and the healerseemed pleased enough to continue. "At least he found someone _adorable_, right? They are so _cute_ together. Well, _I_ think they're really cute together. I saw them at the ball, and they were _so_ beautiful. It was almost like watching the Valar come to earth, you know? I don't know why everyone was so upset. I mean, who could possibly think they are anything other than meant for each other?"

Corchvorn hummed in agreement, still facing away from the young healer. He wished the other boy would hurry in his hearsay speculations and go away. It was too hard to think about, his actions and public humiliation by Glorfindel after getting caught hurting Erestor. He already _knew_ what he had done was wrong. He didn't need some gossipmonger to rub his face in it.

"Hello?" called someone from the entrance to the wing.

"Oh!" startled the apprentice. He picked up a rag and rubbed the excess oil off of his hands as he responded, "Be there in a moment!" He poked Corchvorn's shoulder and said, "You just lay here until I say you can leave. I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Be good." With that, he flounced off towards his newest victim.

Corchvorn sighed, happy to be rid of his talkative company. He just wanted to be alone to wallow in self-recrimination and humiliation. It was all he deserved, after all. Unless he spoke to his father. According to him, Corchvorn had only done what was right. He was so confused. Right and wrong were hazy, obtuse concepts, and they varied depending on who he was talking to at the time. His father said one thing, his idol, Glorfindel, said another. Glorfindel _was_ the other.

What was right? What was wrong?

And why, oh _why_, did Erestor have to look so beautiful today?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: R this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

Erestor sat patiently in the little multi-purpose room that Glorfindel's apartment boasted. It served the Captain as a living room, a study, a library, an office, and, most recently, it had served as Erestor's bedchamber. The dark elf had ordered their dinner earlier, and he was now waiting for it to be brought to the rooms. Glorfindel should arrive any moment, and they would have a nice, quiet meal together.

Or at least, Erestor planned on _starting out_ with a nice, quiet meal. However, he had to admit to himself that he planned on so much more than just eating. In all of his brash innocence, Erestor was planning on seducing his betrothed. Granted, he had absolutely no experience in this matter, and in all likelihood Glorfindel would derive his intentions from the word go, but his young, hormonal body just didn't want to wait anymore. This probably won't work but…at he had to at least try.

Before his wrist fell off.

A knock on the door brought Erestor to his feet. He answered promptly, and helped the serving maid to bring in the covered dishes from the kitchen. They arranged them on the small, dark wood table that graced the space in front of the fire. Erestor bid the maid good evening, and he put the last touch on the arrangement by lighting three tapers in silver holders.

As he lit the last candle, Glorfindel entered the apartment. The look on the Lord's face was blissful as he gazed upon the scene in front of him. Erestor had donned a white muslin shirt that was under a long, dark blue vest. His leggings were of the same color blue as his vest, and the dark elf was barefoot. Erestor's hair was unbound and tumbled across his shoulders and down his back to his buttocks while the blue in his clothing struck glistening, cerulean highlights in the ebony locks. Erestor knew he was beautiful, thanks to Glorfindel's constant reminders. He'd carefully picked out this particular outfit. It made him look not only beautiful but _older_, which Erestor hoped would dampen Glorfindel's reluctance to take their physical intimacy past a few fiery kisses.

Erestor stood facing the warrior, and Glorfindel watched as the young scribe lifted the long match to his lips, shielded by his hand. He blew out the flame, and he looked up at Glorfindel through the smeared soot of his lashes and the lingering trails of smoke wafting from the match.

Glorfindel blew out a breath as if he had been physically punched. By the Valar, that young thing was beautiful, and tonight he was a temptation stretching the limits of Glorfindel's honor.

Erestor smiled and put the match down on a small, silver plate.

"Welcome home, my Lord. Dinner is served." Erestor gestured to the plates and glasses adorning the table.

Glorfindel sighed happily and strode across the room to take Erestor in his arms. The young elf let Glorfindel embrace him and buried his face in the crook of Glorfindel's neck. They stayed that way for many moments, holding each other gently. Reluctantly, Glorfindel pulled back and gave Erestor a chaste kiss. "You are the light of my old soul," he whispered with his lips pressed to Erestor's forehead. Breaking the hold the warrior had on him, Erestor reached upward and placed his lips against Glorfindel's. Sighing, the Seneschal allowed the kiss. Erestor was getting _very_ good at this. The darkling immediately relinquished control of the kiss to the warrior, who invaded the soft, hot mouth with his tongue. He played for a moment, coaxing Erestor's slick muscle to dance with his.

With great reluctance, and a soft protest from Erestor, Glorfindel broke the kiss and rested his lips against Erestor's smooth brow. "We should eat lovely one, before the food gets cold."

Erestor sighed with reluctance and moved away slightly. "Sit next to me then?"

"Of course," Glorfindel conceded. He hastily moved the chairs so they stood next to each other. They seated themselves in the red velvet lined, mahogany chairs. Glorfindel poured two goblets of cider while Erestor lifted the covers from the trays of food. Small bowls of a rich, tomato soup filled with beans, round noodles, and carrots stood next to little plates of a light salad topped with rare olives and vinaigrette dressing. Hot bread crusted with salt and garlic was wrapped inside a white cloth and placed in a wicker basket. The main course was a staple food in Imladris, but together with the sides it made for a wonderful meal. Large, flat noodles were arranged inside a large bowl and topped with a combination of spicy tomato sauce and creamy, delicate cheese sauce that complimented each other beautifully. It was made frequently because it was so easy to produce in mass quantities, but neither Glorfindel nor Erestor minded as they began their meal.

Dessert was a rare and sensual treat that Erestor had bargained with the cook for. In exchange for copying and re-binding several of the elf's books, Erestor had received a delicacy highly coveted in Imladris. A crispy, but at the same time soft pastry was wrapped around a filling of sweet, thick crème. It was topped by a scarcely seen luxury: chocolate.

Erestor, idea suddenly ringing in his mind, lifted a small amount of the sweet, creamy substance on the tip of his finger and coyly offered it to the other elf.

Despite his better judgment, Glorfindel took the treat with his tongue. He lapped the cream from Erestor's finger slowly, savoring the rich, light dessert. The darkling's breath caught at the feeling, a surprised and delighted little smile playing on his lips.

Glorfindel copied Erestor with his own dessert and offered a taste to the younger elf. Erestor happily sucked the finger into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the feeling and possibly pretend that it was a very _different_ part of Glorfindel's anatomy that he sucked and laved with his tongue.

Reluctantly, Glorfindel pulled his finger from Erestor's mouth. The darkling couldn't, _didn't_ want to stop. He leaned forward and captured Glorfindel's mouth with his own very eager lips. It was hotter this time, more demanding and heavy. They could taste the lingering traces of sweet and chocolate in each other's mouths. Erestor climbed out of his chair and into Glorfindel's lap. He needed to be closer, to feel the heat and strength of the other elf against him.

"You are a temptation that I can barely resist," Glorfindel murmured as his lips left Erestor's. One of Glorfindel's hands traced small circles on Erestor's lower back while the other tangled in all that black, black hair.

"Then stop resisting," Erestor pleaded, his young body clamoring for satisfaction.

"Gods," Glorfindel swore as he once again took Erestor's lips in a deep, searching kiss. The warrior stood with Erestor in his arms. He hauled his bundle to the small couch situated along the wall between a desk and a bookshelf. He lay the smaller elf down and practically fell on top of him. His warrior's hands searched and explored Erestor's body through his cloths, and the young elf cried out in pleasure, his inexperience only making everything more intense.

"Yes, _oh_," Erestor hissed. It was an amazing feeling, having that big, strong body covering him. By the _Valar_ he needed this so badly. Despite his youth and inexperience, his body reacted in a very knowing way. He pressed upwards, raw and eager. Legs parted further, letting Glorfindel settle heavier into the cradle of his thighs. The youth was frantic, although no less so than Glorfindel. Their lips slanted against each other, tasting and parting and clashing over and over. Glorfindel's hands pushed up and under the darkling's shirt and vest. His hands were impatient as they kneaded the ripe, hot flesh.

Glorfindel started rocking into the smaller body unconsciously. Erestor's cries increased in passion, and he pressed back. The rhythm was nothing like smooth, but it was more than enough for a frenzied, needy youth.

Glorfindel only came to his senses when the delicious elf under him shuddered in passion and bowed sharply. The warrior realized that Erestor had found his peak, and he slid off the couch to kneel on the floor facing Erestor.

Erestor lay on the couch, eyes closed, legs parted and bent at the knees. His hair was everywhere, and his clothes were rumpled. Breath came in heavy panting while his hands clenched and unclenched the fabric of the furniture. A large, damp patch was soaking its way through the darkling's leggings. The darkling kept whispering, "Oh gods, oh gods," under his breath and he bit his swollen lower lip. He was erotic at a level that Glorfindel had never experienced.

Eventually, Erestor quieted and opened his eyes to search for Glorfindel. He looked terribly puzzled as to why the warrior was on the floor instead of on top of him. Glorfindel brushed a few wayward tresses away from Erestor's face. "I nearly took this too far, my beautiful one. We have but a few months left before we can consummate this union-"

Erestor shook his head violently, his eyes darkening and pupils dilating. "I need you," he whimpered. Despite his climax, his body and soul still called for Glorfindel's. "Please, my love. I need you so badly…"

Glorfindel closed his eyes to better steel himself against Erestor's pleas. It was difficult to be calm and collected when his vision was filled with the debauched elf in front of him. "I would be risking much by deflowering you before your majority. Our relationship is barely tolerated as it is. By taking you too soon, the populace would think that I am some kind of perverted monster and take you from me to protect you." The warrior opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss Erestor softly. "Many do not approve of me courting you. I do not wish to lose you because I could not control my baser urges. You know this, my love. Please do not tempt me further," he begged.

Erestor shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs of need. "I'm sorry, Glorfindel. I didn't mean…I just…_need_ so badly to be a part of you."

"I know, little one. Truly I do." Glorfindel helped Erestor to sit up and straighten his clothes. Erestor could not help but notice the obvious bulge outlined by Glorfindel's leggings, and he stayed Glorfindel's hands by gently taking them in his own.

"What about you?" asked the darkling. "I cannot leave you in your need…"

Glorfindel shook his head negatively. "I will not ask that of you. I will take care of it as I always have, by myself."

The young elf's eyes became wide. "Can I watch?" he breathed.

Glorfindel grinned wickedly, but still shook his head in the negative. "I do not think my already reduced control would be able to handle that." He stood, leaving Erestor bereft upon the couch. "I will be back as soon as I have…dealt with this." He squeezed Erestor's hand gently once, and then took himself to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Erestor couldn't help himself, his need and burning need to have _more_ brought him just outside the door. Slowly, he leaned to press his delicately pointed ear to the wood. The young scribe grimaced slightly as the mess in his leggings made itself known, but he ignored it for the time being. He listened intensely, his Elven hearing picking up on the movements behind the door clearly.

The rustle of cloths being dropped. Silence. A soft, almost indecipherable moan. Silence again. The increasing volume of the sound of flesh on flesh. More soft moans increasing in intensity and sounding like a combination of agony and pleasure. Harsh panting. An open mouthed wail, quickly stifled.

Erestor leaned back, his cheeks flushed and his arousal once again raging. His breathing came in quick gasps as he imagined what the warrior would look like in his passion. What he would look like pleasuring himself. The most erotic part of was the knowledge that Glorfindel was pleasuring himself to thoughts of _Erestor_ and no other.

The young elf stumbled to sit on the couch. He opened his soiled leggings, and while he was dealing with his unruly libido, Glorfindel entered the living area from the bedroom. The blond warrior stopped, dumbfounded, at the terribly erotic scene of his beautiful little love pleasuring himself. The darkling was gorgeous, flushed in passion, his slender hand frantically cupping his…Glorfindel turned away before he could do something irreversible.

Erestor looked up at the sound of the door closing, not realizing it had been opened. He laughed low and sultry for a moment before closing his eyes and working himself harder. In his mind, he pictured what Glorfindel was probably doing _again_ behind that door and let himself fall into oblivion.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

Erestor sat in the horse barn, meticulously cleaning the tack of his very own horse. Glorfindel had presented him with the mare as soon as the warrior had discovered that Erestor had never ridden a horse before. Determined that all elves should learn to communicate with the beautiful beasts, Glorfindel had purchased a gentle and sweet tempered mare for Erestor to begin his lessons. The creature was smallish and not nearly as large and imposing as Glorfindel's battle-bred beast. She was neither the most beautiful nor graceful horse around, but she had the most lovable disposition anyone could ask for.

The short riding lesson was over for the day, Glorfindel gone back to his duties and Erestor procrastinating going back to studies. It was a lovely, late summer day. Far to nice a day to be in the library, and, anyway, Erestor had been itching to do something other than sift through old tomes. He rarely wanted to do anything else, but occasionally he needed a change of scenery.

The quiet shuffle of hooves through straw and the occasional snort or huff could be heard throughout the barn. Most of the horses had the external doors to the stalls open to let them wander from the indoor area to small, private outdoor runs. Most of the beasts were outside dozing in the sun, while the rest nosed around their hay mangers or meandered around their stalls.

Expecting to be alone for many hours to come, Erestor was terribly surprised when he heard the sliding doors open. He looked up from his work to greet the newcomer and gasped slightly when he noticed that it was none other than Corchvorn that entered the stables. Erestor hadn't seen Corchvorn since he helped the young warrior to the healing ward several days earlier. He'd almost forgotten about it. Suddenly nervous, Erestor glanced around the barn complex. Several years of bullying could not be wiped away by one day of congeniality, and he wouldn't be at all surprised to find himself in the middle of a set-up.

"Oh, uh…hi…uh…Erestor," Corchvorn stuttered as he spotted Erestor sitting on a chair in the middle of the main work area.

"Hello," Erestor said quietly, hoping the other youth would get what he came for and go away. He really didn't want to deal with anything more complex than that.

Corchvorn stood uncertainly and fidgeted a few moments before stumbling over to the tack room and disappearing inside. Erestor frowned. The former bully was usually much more graceful than that. Could he still be injured from that day on the field? When the young elf exited the tack room with an arm full of leather mending supplies, Erestor asked quickly, "How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Corchvorn squeaked as he dropped his arm-load of objects, clearly startled. Erestor moved from his own project to help the other youth gather the scattered items.

"I asked if you were feeling alright."

A blank look followed.

"…from when you hurt your back?" Erestor prompted.

"Oh…_oh_, ya. I'm fine. See?" The large youth stood and turned around, flexing his back muscles through the thin material of his shirt. "I was out of alignment…or…something. The healers put me back together. I'm on light duty for awhile, so I'm learning armor repair while I'm resting." Hence the leather repair supplies.

"Good." Erestor swallowed and looked away from the fine example of a young warrior. When had it become so warm in the barn?

"Thanks again for helping me the other day," Corchvorn said, a touch of…something odd in his voice. "I know that I have been…uh…well…a real jerk to you. Saying I'm sorry sounds kind of…trite, but I am. I'm sorry I was an asshole, and thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

Erestor looked up at Corchvorn, amazed that the other boy had not only completed an intelligent sentence but apologized in a seemingly sincere manner. The dark-haired youth knew that this would have been the perfect excuse for Corchvorn and his bullies to terrorize him. They were alone, and no one was in hearing range. Corchvorn, however, seemed as nervous as if he were the one about to be beat upon.

"It was not a problem. Really. I was just glad to help," Erestor murmured demurely. As he stood from gathering some of the objects Corchvorn had dropped, Erestor tripped over some leather straps dangling from his arm and fell right into the other boy. Corchvorn gasped and caught the smaller elf, helping him to straighten up. Expecting a wallop for his clumsiness, Erestor flinched and regarded Corchvorn with frightened eyes.

The large boy regarded Erestor with a sad expression when he saw the fright in the smaller boy's eyes. "I really hurt you, didn't I?"

Erestor looked down at the items in his arms, saying nothing.

Corchvorn reached for Erestor, hands out in a placating manner. He took tiny, shuffling steps closer and closer still until he was inches from the delicate darkling. The smaller boy looked up into Corchvorn's eyes and was startled to see grief and regret. Could the other boy truly be remorseful for his actions? If the hurt in those dark eyes said anything, it was that the young warrior very much mourned his treatment of the other elf. Corchvorn lifted a hand slowly, as if afraid Erestor would dart, and placed it on the side of the smaller elf's cheek. He stroked the soft, milky skin gently.

"How could I have hurt something so beautiful?" he whispered. Seemingly caught in an unknown thrall, the taller boy leaned down and pressed his lips to Erestor's. The darkling's breath caught, and he stood frozen in place until Corchvorn moved away.

Looking terribly rattled at what he had just done, Corchvorn immediately grabbed his things from Erestor and bolted out the door. Erestor stared dumbly at the still-open door for many long minutes before collapsing into the chair he had vacated earlier.

Why had Corchvorn kissed him? This was the boy that had beaten him to a bloody pulp for his being sly, so why had Corchvorn done such a thing?

…and why had he liked it?

* * *

Corchvorn bolted toward the guard house without truly seeing anything as he ran. The training fields and trees whipped past in a blur, and he ignored all other elves he crossed paths with. When he finally reached the house he stopped, panting and leaning against the shaded wall.

What in all hells had he just done?

The boy dropped his cargo on the ground and sank slowly to sit beside it. He'd been startled to find Erestor in the stables that was for sure. He didn't think the scribe went anywhere that didn't involve books or Glorfindel. And anyway, it was the wrong part of the stables for the Seneschal's charger. The scribe had been seated in the wing that typically housed hunters and ponies, not war beasts. He'd thought he'd be safe fetching the leather mending materials.

The young warrior had been doing his best to avoid both Glorfindel and Erestor since the night of the ball. And really, he'd been doing a good job. That was, until the day he was injured on the training field. He hadn't meant to solicit Erestor's help that day. He'd just collapsed in the first spot of shade he'd seen. And then…then that-that _boy_. Erestor was truly just too nice for his own good. That was what made him such a good target for him and his former friends.

_Former_ friends. Ever since their public humiliation at Glorfindel's hands, they'd stopped spending time together. In fact, Corchvorn hadn't been spending a lot of time with anyone except teachers lately. It just didn't feel right anymore. The other boys were exactly what his father approved of in the way of friends. They were all aspiring warriors and training to be in the guard. Their fathers were all friends with his father. They were all taught the same beliefs, they had the same backgrounds, and they were all part of the same station in life. They were just one more part of his pre-approved existence.

He _had_ very much enjoyed his life-path for the longest time. It was fun. He loved training to be a guard. He liked riding horses and sharpening swords and learning combat.

What he hadn't liked was thinking Erestor looked very pretty when he wore blue.

Corchvorn hadn't realized until many years after Erestor's rejection from the social ranks of their age group that maybe he wasn't quite as perfect as he father extolled him to be. What if someone found out that he had such tainted, impure thoughts about Erestor? He could never allow such a thing to be known. He could stand to loose everything, including the respect of his fellows and, most importantly, his family.

So he'd made it very obvious about what he thought of Erestor. Or at least what he thought _others_ thought he should think of Erestor…if that made any sense.

But just days ago, Erestor had, despite all the hell and damnation Corchvorn had put him through, helped him in a time of need.

Corchvorn's _former_ friends wouldn't have helped him, not since their very public chastisement. He'd basically been abandoned by the other boys. He was the known ring-leader of their gang, and associating with him exposed them as sycophants…and they couldn't have that in the eyes of their teachers. They could claim they'd only done what they had to in order to stay in Corchvorn's good graces. Basically, they'd thrown him to the wolves.

He'd worked hard to restore his standing, but it was a difficult thing. Corchvorn was the guilty instigator of terrible transgressions against Erestor, the great and respected Lord Glorfindel's betrothed. It would be the work of years to regain any respect from his elders.

But what hurt the most was the absolute _terror_ he'd seen in Erestor's eyes today. He'd never looked into the darkling's eyes when he taunted or abused him. He couldn't. Those beautiful dark eyes were hypnotizing and so ultimately powerful in their honesty and emotion. To look into them was to look into himself, and he couldn't do that and keep up the façade he'd created to appease his father.

Today, Corchvorn had made the mistake of gazing into Erestor's eyes.

And now…now he was caught.

Oh, dear Valar he'd _kissed_ the other boy.

Glorfindel was going to kill him.

Well…maybe if Erestor didn't say anything he'd be safe. Would he say something? Of course he would. Unless the young scribe didn't think it was of any consequence. He liked to think that he was, but Erestor had a betrothed, someone to commit his whole being. Why would someone as lowly as Corchvorn make any difference in his life?

The boy sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. What would it be like, to have someone like Erestor at your side? He tried to imagine any circumstance that would allow Erestor to be his and couldn't. But he could pretend, just for a moment, that the darkling wasn't betrothed and Corchvorn was able to court him.

He daydreamed until his supervisor exited the building and called his name. Startling from his reverie, Corchvorn quickly jumped from the ground and gathered his tools.

"What are you doing out here? I sent you to get those things a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Corchvorn apologized. "I just got…distracted."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

Erestor entered the common room of Glorfindel's apartment in something of a detached daze. He immediately went to the bathing chamber and ran himself a very hot bath. The darkling submersed himself in the cleansing heat with the hopes that the water would purify his thoughts as well as his body. He felt as if the very smell of the other boy clung to him, and he had to wash it off before Glorfindel could perceive it.

With trepidation, Erestor went over the events in the barn, searching for anything to make the incident make sense. He could not understand his reaction to other youth, especially when he loved Glorfindel with all his heart.

Over and over his mind replayed the image of Corchvorn's back flexing under that thin, gauzy shirt. The bigger youth's brown hair had been pulled into a lazy knot at the back of his head, and a few pieces had escaped to hang around his strong face, softening the somewhat harsh lines. Erestor shuddered as he felt himself become flushed with arousal. This was not right!

The darkling scowled as he soaped a rag and ran it over his skin. Corchvorn was _not_ someone Erestor should be thinking of in such a way. Glorfindel. Only _Glorfindel_ should consume his thoughts so. The golden warrior _did_ take up the majority of fantasies, but as of this afternoon…the other youth _wouldn't get out of his head_. It was disturbing and alarming. He was _betrothed_ for the Valar's sake. The only person leaving a lasting imprint on his soul should be his promised beloved.

How could he possibly become aroused by _Corchvorn_ of all people? The other boy had practically _tortured_ him for _years_. He'd ridiculed him, beaten him, and caused him terrible grief for the very thing that just a few minutes ago…

He'd _kissed_ him. Corchvorn had _kissed_ him, and it had been soft and sweet. He hadn't felt revolted by it, and he _should have_. Only Glorfindel was allowed to touch him so. Only Glorfindel could know his kiss and know his passion.

This…what had transpired…it was as good as betrayal.

Thoroughly enraged with himself, Erestor left the bath and stormed out of the bathroom to dress in fresh clothing. Eager to get his mind off of Corchvorn, the young elf stalked to the library and buried himself in paperwork until it was time to meet Glorfindel for dinner.

* * *

A week passed, and Erestor had not seen Corchvorn except at a distance in the training field. He was still very confused about his feelings, but he had successfully kept Glorfindel in the dark about his incident with the other boy. Truth be told, he was happy to keep it that way forever. Erestor was beginning to think that he was safe when again he encountered the other boy in the library.

The young scribe had been searching for an obscure tome for Lord Elrond when he had rounded a corner to run smack into Corchvorn. He had nearly fallen over, but the larger boy's reflexes allowed him to catch Erestor before he crashed to the floor. It had taken Erestor a moment to figure out what had happened, and when he realized just who was holding his arm, he backed away into a bookcase.

"Erestor, I-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Please, Erestor just listen to me for one second."

"Only if you answer one thing for me."

"What?"

"Why? Why did you do that? You who taunted and beat me all these years for being…tainted?" Erestor's distraught face begged for information, for anything to give him some understanding as to what had happened between them.

Corchvorn sighed and looked at the ground, book in his hand forgotten. He muttered something Erestor couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" Erestor coaxed, fearful of what he would hear.

"I said that…that…Ithinkyouarepretty," he rushed.

"You think I'm…pretty? Girls are pretty," Erestor wrinkled his nose in distain.

Corchvorn blushed. "Beautiful then."

Erestor shook his head in denial. "I am none of these things."

"I can't keep my eyes away from you," the older boy murmured, looking away.

Erestor shook his head in denial. "This still does not tell me _why_! Why did you kiss me? Is this another plot to amuse you and hurt me?"

Corchvorn breathed in and out deeply a few times, obviously preparing to tell Erestor something he didn't want to. "I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, Erestor. But…I was afraid. My Dad…he always spoke of how bad it was to like one of your own sex, and as I got older I realized that I was becoming what he hated so much. I hid it, and I started picking on you to make it seem like I despised...people like you as much as he did. I even kind of convinced myself that I was just going through some demented phase and that I was 'fixed' of my 'ailment.' But then, you kept getting more and more beautiful every day, and you kept reminding me of how much I wanted you."

The brown-haired youth regarded Erestor with an expression of mixed loathing and yearning. "I hated you for making me feel that way, for making me want you. I started hurting you because I was so afraid of…how you made me feel. And now…" he trailed off, staring directly into Erestor's eyes.

"And now what?" Erestor asked quietly, unable to look away.

"And now…I don't want to hide anymore."

"Then don't."

Corchvorn looked at Erestor with uncertainty and little hope. "How? How can you be so open? How can you stand the ridicule? The other warriors would surely shun me."

"As they shun Glorfindel?" Erestor countered.

"Glorfindel is different!" Corchvorn argued. "He's a great warrior! A hero! I have nothing to commend myself to others. I have nothing to save me from…what you went through."

"Be who you are, not what others want you to be. Glorfindel taught me that."

"Glorfindel," Corchvorn said the name like a curse, and Erestor wrinkled his brow in shock.

"Excuse me?" said the dark-haired elf.

Corchvorn turned around and punched the bookcase. "He has you. He has you and I can never-" he leaned his head against the bookcase in defeat.

Erestor nervously stepped forward from his position opposite the other young elf. Another step brought him in range, and he put a tentative hand on Corchvorn's shoulder. "We…we could be friends," he offered tentatively.

"I don't know if I could just be friends with you."

Deciding to be brave and jump off the cliff this surely was, Erestor said, "We could try, and if it becomes too much we can stop."

Corchvorn turned around to face the small elf in front of him. Gods, Erestor was beautiful. He wished so much that Erestor could be his…

"Alright," said the larger boy. "Let's try."

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" Corchvorn asked nervously. The library was quiet this afternoon. Only a handful of scribes inhabited the large facility, and they were across the huge space near a large bank of bright windows while studiously transcribing old, worn books for binding.

Erestor nodded and set out his books and parchment. "This is a place of learning, and that is what we are here to do."

Corchvorn sighed and set out his own books: tomes of ancient battles and strategies. "I still don't understand how you can help me with this. I hardly suspect Lord Elrond demands you to read and understand skirmish tactics."

"No," Erestor agreed. "However, I am very good at comprehension."

"Well then, let's get to it."

Three hours later, Erestor had understood and deciphered some of the greatest strategies ever used by elven armies, and Corchvorn was…disoriented to say the least.

"And the right flank does…what?"

Erestor sighed and traced a pattern on the map in front of them. "Here…and here," he pointed to specific spots.

"…why?"

The darkling looked into the perplexed eyes of the young warrior next to him. "To break the ranks of the enemy, see?" His fingers traced again purposefully against the map to point the positions of friend and foe.

"And that worked?"

"Apparently, otherwise I doubt King Gil-galad would have used it."

Corchvorn's head thumped to the table in near despair. "I'm never going to understand this before my next exam. It's too complicated."

"You just need to concentrate," Erestor said, patting Corchvorn's head in a rather patronizing way.

"I _am_."

"You're letting your frustration get in the way of learning. Just relax and be patient. If there is anything we elves have in abundance, it's time."

Corchvorn lifted his head from the table to give Erestor a rueful half-smile. "How can you always be so calm?"

The darkling shrugged his slender shoulders. "It's just the way I am."

"You know, I always admired that about you."

"Admired what?"

"That you could be so calm, even when…when…we were hurting you. You never got angry."

Erestor dropped his eyes to the table. "I was too scared to be angry. That is hardly something to admire, and I don't believe that I was ever _calm_."

"Anger…it's…darker and-I don't know," Corchvorn shook his head. "It's _worse_. Fear is clean and natural. Everyone feels fear, but…I've only seen anger brought out by the worst in someone."

"I guess…I can see your point."

Corchvorn heaved a wretched sigh as he pulled a large, open tome forward. "You always were above and beyond us when it came to these things," he said distractedly as he smoothed the pages of the book.

Erestor smiled, glad to be on a different, less uncomfortable subject. "Don't feel bad. I just have a talent for it."

"And I feel like a simpleton."

"Would you feel better if I bumbled around with a practice sword for awhile? I assure you that I am just as awkward there as you are here," Erestor said with a rueful tilt to his mouth.

Corchvorn tapped his fingers absently against the paper. "Have you ever even picked up a sword?"

Erestor nodded with a little blush of embarrassment. "I have multiple times. Glorfindel is trying to teach me, but I fear I may be hopeless. He jokes that I should be grateful I can run fast."

"He really said that?"

An amused nod. "He's quite correct. I'd be better off running away from a skirmish than joining in. I'd probably harm more friends than foes."

Corchvorn snorted. "You must be _really_ bad."

"Rather like a horse trying to waltz."

"Much like me trying to make sense of this…mess," he said sadly. "How will I possibly be able to go into officer's training if I can't…" a forlorn sigh.

"Don't worry so much. I'm here to help you now, remember?"

"Ya…ya you are. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing for me. I don't exactly deserve it."

Erestor downcast his eyes. "I…I guess I believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

"You know…you're the only one that knows that I'm…that way. You've given me more than a chance. The fact that you're not…not…"

"Rejecting you? Calling you names? Beating you?" Erestor said with an eyebrow raised in irony.

Corchvorn blushed brightly. "All of that. You're a better person than I am. Truly. I hope that one day I can return your favors and kindness."

"I hope you never have cause to," Erestor said softly.

Corchvorn nodded with a smile. "I can agree with that."

"Speaking of old times…" Erestor said. "What do your friends think of you spending time with me?"

The burly young elf shrugged his wide shoulders. "I haven't been around them since Glorfindel…"

"Ah," Erestor said succinctly. "I see." The darkling flipped to the next page in the book and glanced over the text. "So…what do you do now without them?"

"I study with you," the young warrior said with a grin.

"That's hardly as entertaining as gallivanting around the countryside."

Corchvorn looked at this companion with appraising eyes. The soft light of the library made Erestor seem to glow slightly, his dark hair shining with subtle sapphire highlights. Scholarly, ink-stained fingers fiddled with the edge of a page. Pale skin and red, sweet lips drew the eye and held it. "I don't know," the brown haired boy said softly. "I think I'm quite enjoying it."

Erestor blushed five shades of red and looked down at the text. "Let's continue with the fifteenth flanking tactic of the third month of the Last Alliance…"

Corchvorn smiled and flipped the page in his tome.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

"I'll be back later!" Erestor yelled, pulling a long strapped bag over his head and shoving his boots on his feet.

"Where, may I ask, are you going?" Glorfindel queried from where he sat by the dining table, an array of small knives in front of him that were being oiled and sharpened.

"To meet some friends and study." The darkling pointed at the heavy bag full of books hanging at his side.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Don't be too late, you have drills tomorrow morning."

Erestor groaned, remembering his promise to Glorfindel to start training in self-defense. Although the dark scholar did not plan on being a warrior, Glorfindel insisted he at least learn to defend himself should the need arise. Erestor had relented to Glorfindel's request, and three times a week the youth's mornings were filled with drills, running exercises, and hand-to-hand combat lessons.

Joy.

"I'll make sure to be back before dark." He walked over to his golden-haired love and kissed his cheek.

Glorfindel smiled. "Try not to go cross-eyed from reading too much."

Erestor snorted and smiled back, waving as he stepped out the door. He made his way to the stables and pulled open the sliding door into the darkened interior. His boots shuffled silently through the quiet structure while light softly filtered through the high windows and a few open doors to the paddocks and individual runs. Most of the horses were out to pasture, and the few that were left poked their heads over stall doors for a quick scratch as Erestor went by. The last stall at the end of the hallway had the door open, and Erestor entered and dropped his heavy bag atop the small folding table set up in the middle of the straw. He flopped down on the rickety chair next to the table and sighed deeply.

"Tell me why I agreed to tutor you again?"

"Because you love me," Corchvorn responded, his browed furrowed as he tried to make sense of the passage he was reading. The light from the open half door to the outside made the dust in the air glimmer brightly.

"I think it's because I have a soft spot for lost causes."

"You're attracted to my manly glory."

Erestor guffawed. "Manly glory?"

"What?" Corchvorn demanded, also smiling. "I don't have manly glory?"

"Hardly!"

"How about rugged handsomeness?"

Erestor laughed harder and clutched his stomach. "You sound like a bad romance novel the ladies are always reading."

"How would you know what they sound like unless _you've_ read them _too_?"

"I have to put them away on a daily basis. I _do_ work in the library."

"You don't have to look inside them to file them away."

"I _don't_," Erestor squealed in indignation.

"_You_ read _girly_ books!" Corchvorn sing-songed.

"Do not!" Erestor pushed the other youth, nearly knocking him off his chair. Corchvorn pushed back, trying to be mindful of his strength against the smaller elf and failing miserably. Erestor squawked, trying to catch his balance on the table and managing to bring it and himself into a mess of books and furniture on the straw-covered floor.

The bigger elf frantically pulled the table and chair away from Erestor and helped the other elf sit up. "I'm so sorry. I just-I didn't think-I'm _so sorry_." He held the dark elf with one arm around his back and his free hand checking him over for any injuries.

Erestor snorted. "I'm fine. My dignity is a little dented, but I'm otherwise intact." He stopped Corchvorn's hand, pushing it away from him.

Corchvorn put his hand over his heart and heaved a relieved sigh. "Dear Valar I almost gave myself a heart attack, knocking you over like that."

"Good. Maybe if you keel over I won't have to teach your pathetic arse to read iambic pentameter."

"Stop making fun of the slow kid, it's bad form."

Erestor laughed, and Corchvorn chuckled with him. Erestor slowly stopped cackling, realizing that the bigger youth still had his arm around him. The other boy was warm, and very, very close. He could smell the warm scent of musk and horses on the other body. Unconsciously, he leaned closer. Corchvorn also stopped laughing, quieting as Erestor breathed deeply and rested against him.

Corchvorn tightened his arm around the darkling, sliding his hand from the smaller boy's back to rest on a lean hip. His free hand came up and cupped Erestor's face, tilting it upward to access his lips.

Erestor gasped, his brain flashing a brief warning before it was clouded with the youthful haze of lust. The kiss deepened, Corchvorn fumbling at his first attempt at kissing with tongue. Erestor, being the more experienced, took control and stroked Corchvorn's tongue with his own. Getting the swing of things, the brown haired boy kissed back enthusiastically, until they both had to part for a deep breath of air.

Corchvorn continued kissing down Erestor's throat, enthralled with the smoothness of the skin there. He laved it with his tongue, wanting to taste everything. Erestor felt hot and pliant, like clay to be molded. His head fell back, causing his chest to arch. Corchvorn licked the thin, sensitive skin directly beneath the darkling's chin before kissing around to a delicate ear and taking it in his mouth.

Erestor moaned loudly as the tip of his ear was suckled and every whorl was traced with a hot, moist tongue. His small hands scrabbled for purchase as teeth nipped his ear lobe, and found a grip on the larger boy's biceps. Warm, sword callused hands worked their way under Erestor's shirt and caressed the soft skin of his back and sides.

It all went by in a blur from there. The older boy's hands and mouth made it hard to think. He didn't even realize his clothes were being removed until the prickly straw scratched his skin when he was pushed backward. He knew that if he could just get one second to breathe, one moment to shake the fog of lust out of his brain, that he would remember that something here was _wrong_. But he didn't get that moment or that second, and all he could register was ohdeargodsrightnow_need_.

The bigger boy didn't seem to be fairing any better.

Corchvorn traced his way down Erestor's stomach, feeling out developing muscles and hot spots to exploit. Ever the impatient youth, Corchvorn unlaced and pulled off Erestor's trousers as fast as possible, and the brown haired boy went straight for the goods.

Erestor arched up with his eyes and mouth open in shock. He didn't breathe for a long minute, and then he drew in a deep mouthful of air and started gasping and panting rapidly. What the bigger youth lacked in skill, he made up for in sheer, almost pathetic exuberance.

When Erestor buried his hands in Corchvorn's hair, the other boy took it as his cue to surge upward and kiss Erestor again. They both fought to remove Corchvorn's pants. Bumbling hands eventually tore open the laces, and a hard grind down brought their erections together.

Erestor cried out in a whimpering, wailing voice. "Oh _Gods_. Oh oh oh _please_." His pale legs were parted and trembling around the slim waist of the other boy. It felt so _good_. His very core cried out for completion, for something. He needed it, whatever _it_ was.

Their erratic grinding caused them the slip and slide against each other. Corchvorn slipped lower, his erection bobbing underneath Erestor's balls which were pulled high and taut to his body in arousal. The fat, wet tip of the hard cock pressed into the sweat slicked crack. Another thrust and it was forced hard against the tight puckered flesh there. The hole squeezed, released, and the head of the penis forced itself inside.

Erestor curled up, eyes wide and breaths coming out in sharp, pained cries. "Stop. Stopstopstop. Oh Gods. _Gods please stop_." His started hyperventilating, scared, terrified, and starting to realize what he had just done. Fat tears streaked down his cheeks.

Corchvorn went still, snapping out of his hormonal daze and afraid to move. "Shit. Oh fuck. Oh Valar, Erestor what have we done?" He tried to pull out and Erestor let out a loud, pain filled sob.

"It hurts. Stop. _Please stop_."

"Erestor, I-" small fists reached up to pummel ineffectually at the bigger boy. Larger hands grabbed the smaller and pinned them to the hay. "Stop struggling, you're making it worse. Just let me-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"

Corchvorn looked over his shoulder. The stable master was at the door the stall, and the look on his face said he was pissed.

"What are you doing to that poor boy?!" The man swooped inside the stall, pulling Corchvorn off of Erestor…and pulling Corchvorn _out of_ Erestor.

The darkling screamed, curling in on himself. By now, other elves had heard the chaos and came running.

"Erestor? Are you ok? Erestor!" Corchvorn was near tears. The stable master threw a blanket from a nearby stall over the darkling, who didn't respond to either Corchvorn's questions or the feeling of cloth settling over him. He could only lay there, curled and sobbing.

"What happened?" Two elves appeared at the entrance to the door.

"That, that _bastard_ just _raped_ this poor boy!" the stable master said angrily, gently cradling Erestor and wrapping the blanket around him.

Corchvorn's eyes widened and he started stammering, "No. Nonono I-I would never-"

"You were holding him down! I heard him crying for you to stop!"

"I would never hurt him!"

"It seems like you did a damn fine job of _not hurting him_. Are you blind? Do you not see the blood?"

And indeed, a glance down showed his bloody penis now hanging limp between his legs and against the fabic of his pants…which were also spattered in blood. He started shaking, fairly vibrating in place. "Oh GODS," the shaking abruptly stopped as the boy flopped over into the straw, unconscious.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

Glorfindel skidded to a stop in the healing wing and frantically looked around for anyone that might be present. "You!"

A healing apprentice looked startled as Glorfindel grabbed him by the shoulders. Shaking the poor boy, Glorfindel demanded, "Where is he?"

"I-uh…"

"Glorfindel."

The Seneschal dropped the apprentice and turned toward Elrond's voice. "Where is he? How is he? What-"

"Glorfindel," Elrond interrupted quietly. The lord took his captain's hands in his and led him to a nearby bench. They sat, but Glorfindel abruptly tried to stand up again. "Glorfindel. Sit," Elrond snapped.

The golden blond sat, glaring at the delay in finding his beloved little Erestor. "I need-"

"To listen to what I have to say," said Elrond strictly. "I also need you to bring your energy down. You'll frighten the boy even more if you walk into his room as you are."

Glorfindel took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes. It took a few more calming breaths before he could compose himself.

"Good," Elrond murmured. "I'm sorry to forestall you from seeing Erestor, but I wanted you to understand the situation."

Nodding, Glorfindel swallowed and steadied himself.

"I don't know what you were told," Elrond began, "but I will inform you of the facts. The stable master found Erestor being pinned by Corchvorn. Erestor was struggling and protesting." Glorfindel's hands clenched. "When they brought Erestor here, he was in shock. I examined and healed him. Although he was injured, it was not…as bad as I expected it to be. I am assuming Corchvorn had barely…begun when they were found. I was also very surprised to see no signs of a struggle on Erestor's person. Physically, Erestor is fine. Mentally…" Elrond cleared his throat. "Mentally, it may take some time for him to recover, if he ever does."

The blond leaned forward with his elbows braced on his knees and head buried into his hands. "What do I do?"

"Be with him."

Glorfindel nodded. "What is to become of…"

"Corchvorn will be put on trial."

Nodding again, the captain took one more deep, steadying breath. "Where is he?"

Elrond pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. Glorfindel stood and walked to the door, knocking once before entering.

The room was quiet and dark; a typical room for recovering in the healing wing. A small bed was pushed up against the wall and made up with crisp, clean white sheets and blankets. Bundled up into the bed, barely a small lump in the blankets, was Erestor. Or, rather, what could be seen of Erestor sticking out of the mess of fabric.

Glorfindel's eyes watered with grief briefly. He breathed deeply again, trying to control himself for his beloved. Briefly scrubbing away tears with the sleeve of his shirt, the approached the bed and sat on it.

"Little love," he whispered and ran his fingers through the tangled, but clean mess of dark hair he could see. "Can you wake up a bit for me?"

The lump stirred, and the sheets slid down slowly to reveal Erestor's pale face. His eyes seemed to be blank, completely devoid of life or light. Erestor looked at Glorfindel, but didn't really _look_ at Glorfindel.

"Oh baby," Glorfindel's heart broke a little more. "Please look at me. I know you are there. Come back to me." He stroked Erestor's face and winced at the feeling of cool, cold skin under his fingers.

"I'm a monster," Erestor whispered, never really _looking_ at anything.

"No. No no no baby, never. You could never be a monster." Glorfindel scooped up the limp form of his beloved to settle against his body. "I love you. I love you so much, Erestor."

"No," the darkling protested, sounding far away. "I'm…I'm _wrong_."

"Erestor, you didn't do anything wrong." Glorfindel hugged the tiny body to his own in the hopes that he could convey his love through body language as well as words. "It was that-that _demon_. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," the rebuke was quiet, nearly inaudible. "Yes it was. I betrayed you."

Glorfindel tilted Erestor's head so he could look into the dark, chocolate eyes. They were still blank, and it chilled Glorfindel to the bone to say they were the eyes of a dead soul.

"No, baby. Never. You would never do anything to betray our love. That boy _**forced**_ you. You were hurt. Body and soul you were hurt."

"No. NononononoNONOb_**NO**_/b!" Erestor screamed and began struggling. Glorfindel held the tiny body tight and refused to let Erestor pull away. "I betrayed you! I'm a monster! I betrayed you!"

"It wasn't your fault."

"You don't understand. Don't understand. Don't _know_." Erestor stopped fighting and went limp again.

Glorfindel almost wept in relief and cuddled the nearly lifeless form. "Please don't fight me, love. I can't take it. You know I love you. I love you."

This time it was Erestor who pulled back to look Glorfindel in the eye. The warrior was startled to find a soul once again filling Erestor's previously blank eyes, and he was horrified to find that soul broken, raw, unhealed. "You don't understand," Erestor said, whispering again. "I let him. I didn't fight him. I _wanted_ him." The darkling's face twisted in untold grief. "I _wanted_ him. I _let_ him. I _encouraged_ him. It wasn't his fault; at least, not completely. I'm a sinner. Forgive me, please. I have sinned against you."

Not knowing what to say or how to react, Glorfindel let the darkling slip back down to lie on the bed. His face was a mask of disbelief and dawning comprehension. "Elrond said…he said it didn't look like you fought…"

Tears finally escaped Erestor's dark eyes to wet long eyelashes with shining droplets. "I'm sorry." The words sounded as shattered as his damaged soul. Tears traced down his pretty, triangular face to wet his hair.

Glorfindel stood. He didn't want to believe, but the words were truth. Life ruining truth.

Erestor watched Glorfindel stand with understanding, dejected eyes. The full, dark lashes fluttered and blinked once, twice, and Erestor's eyes again became blank, devoid of anything. His body lay as Glorfindel left it; like a child's discarded doll.

Turning from the disturbing sight, Glorfindel covered his mouth with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He felt like he was going to be sick. Maybe, maybe if he didn't look it would go away. If he walked out of the room, maybe it would disappear. Maybe it would all disappear, and when he walked into his apartment Erestor would be sitting at the table pouring over his texts.

The first step was the hardest. Then came another, and another, and Glorfindel was in the hall. The door clicked shut quietly behind him as he pulled it closed. Elrond was there, standing up from a small chair placed across from the door.

Concerned, Elrond placed his hand on Glorfindel's trembling shoulder. "What happened in there, Glorfindel?"

"Erestor…" he gulped and smothered a sob. "Erestor no longer belongs to me. You will have to find somewhere for him to stay."

He left a stunned Elrond as he turned and strode from the healing halls. The sound of his boots on the tiled floors was too much like a death knell for his sanity. He walked faster, then broke into a run. The warrior found himself in the stables before he knew what he was doing. Dashing the tears from his face, he walked down the rows of boxes. The last one on the end was open.

Glorfindel stepped inside the box, taking in the sight of a tumbled table and chairs. Erestor's book bag sat in the straw, buckled and perfect. Glorfindel collapsed into the prickly straw. He picked up the bag and clutched it to his chest with one hand while the other made a fist that he pressed to his mouth to stifle his scream of anguish.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor, OC/Erestor

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I make no money from this fiction.

Summary: The realization of who you are and where you belong is never easy.

A/N: Sequel to "Tolerance"

* * *

"Erestor?"

Corchvorn entered the darkened recovery room, scared and wary. Lord Elrond came behind him and guided the young elf by a gentle grip on his arm.

"He may not respond right away," Elrond said quietly as they approached the bed. "Don't give up." Elrond let go of Corchvorn's arm and ushered him toward the bed. The lord retreated a little ways but didn't leave the room.

The brown haired boy took a few hesitant steps forward and stood uncertainly at the edge of the bed for several minutes. Elrond didn't say anything and just let the youngster build up his courage to wake the sleeping elf.

"Erestor?" he asked again. He was quiet, like a child wanting to wake his parent but not wanting deal with their ire at being awakened. "Erestor…" he touched the pale hand lying on top of the blankets. It twitched, and Erestor's face screwed up in discomfort as he woke. Large, dark eyes fluttered open.

Corchvorn smiled painfully. "Hey, there you are," his voice was shaky, but he had honest happiness in his voice. The young warrior sat on the bed and grasped Erestor's hand in his own. "I've been," his voice cracked. He clenched his eyes closed and tried again. "I've been trying to see you. They wanted to wait until you healed a little more."

Erestor blinked, but his eyes didn't show much interest in what was going on around him. His hand was still and cold within Corchvorn's.

The older boy cleared his throat. "I want you to know that I want to do right by you. I…well…after what we did…together…I…" he looked at Elrond with fear in his eyes.

Elrond nodded, urging him to continue.

Corchvorn turned back to Erestor. The darkling was still staring ahead blankly. "Could you please look at me? Please, Erestor?"

Dark eyes focused weakly on Corchvorn. The older boy smiled and stroked Erestor's cheek fondly. "If you want to…" Corchvorn continued, "we could be together. It's only right after…what we did. I'm willing to bond with you, if you want. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I know…I know you love Glorfindel. But…I can make sure you're loved and cared for. I'm so-" he choked on a sob, but forced himself to continue. "I'm so, so sorry. I know you might never love me like I love you, but I-"

"Yes."

Corchvorn shook his head, not believing what he just heard. "Erestor?"

"Yes," the darkling whispered, his voice crackly from disuse. "I'll bond with you, Corchvorn."

The brown haired boy's mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to respond, but couldn't quite form the words he wanted to say. Erestor smiled sadly, still not really _there_, but more _awake_ than he'd been before.

Elrond was saddened by the fact that the youngster may never truly _come back_ to them.

"Are you sure?" Corchvorn questioned. "You don't have to decide right now. We can wait-"

"No. I'm sure." Erestor's voice, although raspy, was confident.

Corchvorn truly started crying then as he leaned down to scoop the smaller elf into his arms. He sobbed and made promises as he cuddled Erestor to him.

Elrond watched the scene, feeling proud and agonized all at once. They were both so young; Corchvorn just having reached his majority in the last year, and Erestor a few months from his own. Since it had come to light that Corchvorn hadn't truly raped Erestor, and that Erestor had…basically _broken_ the engagement with Glorfindel by laying with another, Elrond had thought it best for both boys to commit to each other. Sex out of bonding was taboo. Since the whole valley now knew what had happened…it would have been even more of a scandal than it already was if they didn't commit to each other. When Elrond had approached Corchvorn with the idea, the youngster had immediately agreed. He truly loved Erestor, in the way only a youth can cherish his first love.

Erestor, Elrond knew, loved Glorfindel.

He only hopped Corchvorn's love could be enough for both of them.

However, as the darkling looked over Corchvorn's shoulder at the lord standing in the corner, Elrond knew that that may not be the case.

There might not be enough of Erestor's soul left to love.

*****************

"Mom? Dad?" Corchvorn entered his home for the first time since the…_incident_. For the first several days, he had been contained within the holding cells the Last Homely House boasted for minor criminals and bandits. After he had been released, he stayed within a guest room set aside for him by Lord Elrond, as he had been too ashamed to return home or stay in the barracks.

"Baby?" Corchvorn's mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a stained apron. She smiled and rushed towards him. "Baby boy, it's good to see you-"

"Stay away from him." His mother stopped abruptly. Her eyes turned from hopeful and bright to resigned in an instant. His father also exited from the kitchen to stand by his wife. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Corchvorn wanted to shrink away, to run and hide from the veiled threat in his father's voice and posture. However, he straightened his shoulders and held his head high. He was going to be a bound man soon. It wouldn't do to act as a scorned child any more.

"I came to tell you that Erestor and I are being bound by Lord Elrond. The ceremony will take place as soon as," he hesitated, "Erestor is stronger. I wanted you to know that you are welcome to attend."

His father frowned. "I will not be a part of something so unholy."

"But-" Corchvorn's mother started, her gaze pleading.

"No," he was firm. "We can't do anything to stop this…_union_ from taking place, but we can damn well show our disapproval of it." He glowered at his son. "I raised you better than this."

"And look where it got me," Corchvorn replied steadily, but he was truly quivering inside with grief at his parent's rejection.

His father sputtered with indignation. Storming forward, he belted his son across the face. "I'll not have you speak to me thus in my home. Get your things and get your tainted body out of here."

Corchvorn managed to catch himself on the couch before he could fall. He pressed his hand to his bleeding mouth and used his tongue to count his teeth. Coughing a little as blood seeped down his throat, he nodded and trudged down the hallway to this room.

He shut the door and leaned against it for a minute to let the dizziness his father's punch had caused. Sighing with a little hitch of a sob, Corchvorn moved over to the wash stand. His mother, Valar bless her, had kept water in the pitcher for him. The boy cleaned his face and hands as well as he could of the blood. It didn't take him long to pack what he needed. Anything else could be fetched at a later date. Clothes, personal items, and a few precious belongings were stowed in travel packs and a makeshift bag he made out of the sheet from his bed.

Lugging everything down the hallway and out the door, Corchvorn didn't stop to say goodbye as he exited the home he had resided in for fifty years.

It was time to begin a new life. He had a fiancé to see to, a home to establish.

It was time to grow up.

* * *

Elrond acquired the two younglings a tiny cottage situated amongst a small pocket of similar homes. The little houses were meant for those that preferred their own homes to living in the massive House. This particular cluster was dedicated to the gentle farmers and gardeners that cared for the Home and farmed the produce that could be grown locally.

A small bedroom and washroom were attached to a main room that served as kitchen, dining room and living room. They had their own tiny plot outside the front door to plant a garden, and underneath the house was the cold larder for food storage. They even had a penned in area if they wanted to keep a few chickens or a goat.

It wasn't much, but it was theirs. Corchvorn hoped that the quaint little cottage could become a place for Erestor to heal.

Corchvorn would start working to support both he and Erestor. Elrond had arranged for the lad to work as a courier. He knew that Corchvorn would have preferred to continue training as a warrior, but considering the circumstances and that Glorfindel was the commander of Elrond's forces, the Lord had decided on a career that the boy could earn some money at without putting him in an awkward position. Since Corchvorn had some training as a warrior, he would be able to protect himself while running missives to and from Imladris. Not a perfect solution, but it was better than could be hoped for in these tragic circumstances.

The day that Erestor was released from the Healing Ward, the boy had walked like a ghost from the healing rooms to the council chambers where he and Corchvorn had said their bonding vows. Lord Elrond and the witnesses, elders of the council, had looked upon the young couple with sadness.

Corchvorn refused to look at the pitying elders and focused instead on Erestor. The darkling sat quietly in the chair they had lowered in him into, staring at nothing. He was so thin, so delicate looking that Corchvorn almost feared to take his hand, lest the fragile being shatter beneath his grip.

Before, Erestor had always seemed so strong to him. Even when Corchvorn and his friends had tormented and beaten upon him, Erestor had always come out of every scuffle stronger. The younger boy had a stubborn way about him that had at once irritated and enthralled him. Corchvorn had never understood what it was about the darkling that drew him so, but he knew with all his heart that he loved him. Whatever strife was in their past, it was gone now.

As the elders tied the binding ribbons around their hands, Corchvorn looked into Erestor's dark, lost eyes. Despite appearances to the contrary, Corchvorn understood what he was getting into. He knew. Erestor may never be the same. Once an elf's soul is torn apart, it is a rare thing indeed for that soul to once again become whole.

However, he did not want to doom the one he loved to a half-life alone. This way, whatever soul Erestor had left could know it was loved. It may not be the love of his beloved Glorfindel, but it was better than nothing as far as Corchvorn was concerned.

He would do the best he could.

Corchvorn guided his new husband into their home. Erestor looked around uncertainly. So much had changed in the last few days. He wasn't even of age yet, and here he was in a new home with his new husband.

A husband that wasn't Glorfindel.

Glorfindel was lost to him, all because he couldn't control his hormonal urges.

A surge of painful grief threatened to erupt, but Erestor ruthlessly shoved every feeling deep down inside of himself. Sighing when the disinterested numbness ruled again, he blinked slowly at his surroundings. Corchvorn was speaking to him, but he didn't make an effort to comprehend what the other boy said.

It didn't take much to deduce where the bedroom was. Erestor walked slowly into the room, followed by a concerned Corchvorn. The darkling lay down on the bed, shivering with exertion and the effort of containing his feelings.

Corchvorn lovingly pulled a warm blanket over Erestor and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll make you something warm to eat. How does stew sound? That should be gentle on your stomach."

"That's fine. Thank you," Erestor whispered in response.

This would never be the life he had wanted, but Erestor had enough of himself left to hope that he could make Corchvorn happy, if nothing else.

* * *

"I am surprised you have returned to your studies already, Erestor," Elrond commented as he came upon the young elf in a remote corner of the library. A large number of tomes where piled on the desk in front of him, while others were open to various pages.

The young elf looked remotely startled for a moment, before his usual mask of disinterest fell across his face. "Good day, my Lord," he greeted the elder politely. "It is not so strenuous a thing to study. No use falling behind." Erestor neatly shuffled the parchment his notes were written on.

Elrond nodded and sat himself in an empty chair at Erestor's table. "Would you like to return to work, or are you still feeling fatigued?"

"I believe that I am feeling well enough to work in the library again, my Lord," Erestor nodded graciously. He kept his eyes down, having learned quickly that many were made uncomfortable by the blank, soulless look in them.

"As long as you are sure, child."

"I am, sire."

Elrond inclined his head. "Report to my office the beginning of next week. I want you to be trained as my personal assistant."

Erestor raised his eyes from the table, to peer hesitantly at the older elf. "I…are you sure…?"

The small, miniscule sparkling of hope in the darkling's eyes made Elrond smile. "Of course."

The delicate, porcelain face lost the inkling of excitement in moments. "You're not just doing this because…you feel sorry for me?"

The lord chuckled. "No. No, no. I have been grooming you to become my assistant since the day you could work calculus problems faster than I. Which, if I remember right, was when you were ten." Elrond smiled in fond remembrance. "You have always had one of the most spectacular minds I have ever seen. It would be a waste of brilliance to have you filing books for the rest of your life."

"But…I, I'm not-"

"Brilliant? Child, you rival any mathematician I have ever seen. You reorganized the entire library organizational system before you were thirty. Your studies have surpassed mine when I was…well…much older than you."

Erestor sat quietly, digesting that. "I…I never realized…that I was…different."

"You were too busy worrying about your other differences."

"I guess…I guess I was."

Elrond watched Erestor for a few moments. The boy looked utterly bewildered. He never really had another colleague to compare himself to. The fact that he was a prodigy had never crossed his mind.

"I'll see you soon, then?"

The dazed boy nodded slowly.

"Good day, child."

"Good day, my Lord."

Maybe it would be a good day, after all.

TBC…


End file.
